Titan A.E.
Titan A.E. is a 2000 American animated post-apocalyptic science fiction adventure film directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman and starring the voices of Matt Damon, Bill Pullman, John Leguizamo, Nathan Lane, Janeane Garofalo and Drew Barrymore. Its title refers to the spacecraft central to the plot with A.E. meaning "After Earth". The animation of the film combines 2D traditional hand-drawn animation with the extensive use of computer-generated imagery. Produced by Fox Animation Studios as its second and final film and project, the film was theatrically released on June 16, 2000 by 20th Century Fox in the United States. The film received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $36.8 million against a $75–90 million budget, resulting in a $100 million loss for 20th Century Fox. Plot The destruction of the Earth We are in 3028; the human species has now reached the highest technological level, higher than many other alien species, known in interstellar travel; the last big project was the ship called Titan, perhaps the largest spacecraft ever built, but you ignore the purpose. This is taken from the terrible Drej, a powerful alien species whose way of life is based on electrical impulses (made of pure energy) as a threat to their lives and decide to destroy the Earth. Right there, a little boy named Cale plays with a toy amphibious craft, his father joined him and tells him to follow him. In the meantime many passenger ships sky begin to set sail, the evacuation of the planet is starting, the two go on a small vehicle with the alien teak and a colleague of his father; Meanwhile, the army of the Drej, composed of a large mothership and many small spacecraft called appropriately "Quills" to their pointed wings, begin to bombard the salvage vehicles. Came to a ship about to leave, Cale and his father should divide. While the boy gets on the ship accompanied by teak, father walks into a barn and gets off with a freight elevator in a secret base; shortly after you see the ground open and the Titan escapes and disappears into the cosmos. While the ships human rescue stray from orbit, the mother ship of the Drej delivers a powerful blow on the surface of the planet: the Earth explodes, destroying its debris and large vessels, even the Moon. 15 years later For humanity begins a slow decline: of 20 billion to only 80 million humans have survived, some reduced to work as laborers in dingy shipyards aliens, others in a more mature Cale said "space shanty colonies of slackers adrift "; everywhere have lost their respectability and their technologies have fallen into the hands of many alien species. In a 19-year-old worker at a construction site 3043 Cale is alien. During the queue for the canteen, to be nice, try to make before passing through docking piers with the scooter anti-gravitational and collides with a massive spaceship to where there's a girl guide in mistake for a window cleaner closes the coverage porthole in the face. Shortly after failing to reach the table and sit with Teck, his guardian, having become old and blind, complaining to him about their current situation. After lunch, Cale gets to roam the station and ends up arguing with two aliens brawling, coming suddenly rescued by a man, the same who had accompanied Cale and his father fifteen years earlier, asking in Exchange for share in his mission ; After an initial refusal, reaches him and Teck at their table and reveals his true identity: his name is Joseph Korso and been colleague of Cale's father to the Project Titan. The view then a surprising secret: the ring leading to the finger, given by father before dividing, is a genetic and neuro-network map works only with DNA of Cale, on which is shown the position of Titan. During these confessions, the Drej burst and begin to sow panic, Cale escapes with Korso and after a daring escape reach his spaceship. Once safely on the ship by Korso, the Valkyries, the latter features Cale the crew formed by aliens Gune, scientist charged with translating the map, Stith, the Lady at the ship's weapons, first officer and pilot Akima Preed, the girl who mistaken for a window cleaner. Prices drop on a planet as the first leg of the trip and the aliens of the place suggest them a way to permanently unlock the map recorded on the ring. Unfortunately they still the Drej who kidnap Akima and Hauls after a bitter fight. Akima is shipped as a slave to a market alien and promptly released by the crew. Cale was held prisoner in the Drej Mothership, intent to study it to understand where the Titan in order to find and destroy, but the guy manages to break free and escape by stealing a Sting, rejoining as his crew. Shortly after though, Akima and Cale feel a conversation between Korso and the Drej King: among them there is an agreement, Korso must find the Titan and sell it to the Drej, Korso was arguing furiously about the misstep that made the aliens, trying to cut off the man with the kidnapping of Cale. Unfortunately the two young men are surprised by Preed, accomplice of Captain, but manage to escape and take refuge on a human colony where they stop for supplies. Akima is shot by Preed on the flight, but the injury is not serious and is cared for by the inhabitants. Once shot two young men call soon an old ship and depart in search of Titan, following the directions of the map but coming soon intercepted by Korso, from which still manage to escape, encountering then right in Titan . Boarded learn the purpose of the mammoth Spaceship: it is an enormous database on land that had been designed to speed up the formation of a planet through items in a Nebula. Because of the great potential of this creation the Drej felt threatened 15 years earlier. If the ship was reactivated would enable the human species and the earth itself to be reborn. Meanwhile, Korso and Preed are continuing to follow the tracks of the two boys, having found and Preed gets rid of Stith and Gune giving them a bomb disguised as a transmitter. The two then burst in Titan, your position in Akima and Cale. Preed, Korso in turn betrays unexpectedly Pocket alone the whole reward and to ensure immunity from Drej if you get rid of everyone else before they arrive, now close since Preed called them indicating the location of Titan. A scuffle breaks out against Preed, being blindsided and killed by Korso, who then begins to fight with Cale. At some point the clash, Korso ends off the balcony and Cale, moved to pity for him despite everything, try to save it, without being able to prevent it from falling into the empty anyway. The captain manages to cling to an external cable and is presumed dead. At that time the Drej show up and try to destroy the Titan, attacking the ice sheet that covers it. Cale has an idea: harness energy which made the Drej to restart the Titan. Stith, survived the outbreak of bomb, salt in that while on Titan to help Akima to thwart the alien attack hitting enemy ships with towers of Titan. It turns out that even Gune escaped bomb erupted and participates in the clash by attacking the Drej to guide the ship of Korso. Cale Meanwhile reconnect three relays required to channel the energy but one is defective and must be connected manually. Exit therefore outside with a spacesuit for the relay, being attacked by Drej; However Korso arrives and saves him, feeling indebted to the guy for his gesture. While Korso decides to sacrifice his life for you manually wake up the missing relay, the final shot fired by the Drej mothership restarts the Titan and turns against itself, destroying it along with all the aliens. Therefore the creation of the new planet begins: the spaceship collects through bundles of energy matter strewn in the system in which it is located, the merge and form a new celestial body. It forms a stable atmosphere and after a few months the Titan landing on a planet similar to Earth, Cale and Akima decide to call it that, while Stith and Gune shooting space with Korso's ship. In the final scene we see a multitude of ships en route to the new Earth and among the passengers can see the little boy football fan and his sister, previously encountered on the human colony. Now the human species will have a new planet, a new world, a new home where to start. Production Company Fox Animation Studios Category:Don Bluth Films